Metalization, also spelled metallization, is the process in which a non-metal substrate, such as a plastic, is coated, deposited, or otherwise provided, with a metallic layer or plating. Without wishing to be bound by the theory, Applicant believes that the metalization process may improve the substrates' ability to transmit, or otherwise transfer, electric and/or magnetic signals.
Plastic substrates having a metalized layer on their surfaces as pathways of electromagnetic signal conduction are widely used in automobiles, industries, computers and telecommunications etc. Selectively forming a metalized layer is one of the important processes for preparing such plastic products. The method for forming a metalized layer in prior art is usually practiced by forming a metal core as a catalytic center on the plastic support surface so that chemical plating may be performed. However, processes related thereto are complex where strict demand on equipment is needed whereas the energy consumption is high. Further, there is a low adhesive force between the coating and the plastic support.